fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthea Concordia
'''Anthea Concordia(アン シア コン コルディア,Anshia Konkorudia) is a mage known as Tech Sharpshooter(テック 名手,Teiku Meishu) because of her skill in Guns Magic and Archive she is also part of the secret organization Red Section.' Appearance Anthea is a young woman of average height, she has a pale complexion and skin this is probably because she was raised on the north earning a pale skin from the cold. She has somewhat blue striking eyes and, cyan hair tied in two short pigtails. Anthea is said to be very light this is probably because of her low weight. Anthea despite being light and deliquete she has an impresive strength she has proven this while fighting hand to hand vs various opponents.Anthea's main outfit consists of a green camo jacket and what seems to be a buletproof armor. A white muffler that she uses to cover her identity and combat boots. One could say her look is similar to that of a soldier. Personality Anthea has a calm nature she might seem like a cold, arrogant and, indiferent person she is like this with people she doesn't know and doesn't trust. Once one gets to know her she might seem a little different being trustful and friendly, a kind person one could say. This is only when one gets to know her, even though building a relationship as a friend with her is kind of hard, since she has trust issues making it more difficult get to know her. Anthea with her opponents or enemies seems like a no emotion person. She says this is necessary since the opponent might know her weaknesses if she shows her emotions. She has no hesitation to kill dark mages when necessary. Also Anthea has shown to have manners apologizing to people when making trouble and knows her greetings such as hello, goodbye please or thanks. Mostly to the people she talks to she refers to -san . The only person Anthea has shown to build a good relationship is with Kidd. They met each other on a mission after then they got to know each other better. Anthea also when on battle likes to use probability to win or to know the stength and weaknesses of her opponents. This she does with her Archive which she uses to see probabilties or distance etc. Most of her missions consist on assasination of dark mages this is because she has a strong sense of justice even though she might seem cold on the outside. Anthea shows no signs of having any relation with the opposite gender as she thinks man that like her are stupid or crazy or as she says "desperate". Even though she build a relation with one single man which is Kidd. At first ahe thought he was crazy but at the end she finished liking him. Anthea also has a like for practicing her aiming skills with her gun to make her shooting better this is one of her hobbies and the one she most practices her other hobbies are resting and meditating which she does often to stay calm after a mission. She also likes to play darts since it uses aiming. Also Anthea believes that a mage Is someone who protects their life risking her life to do so this shows her sense of justice, courage and, bravery. Despite her young age one could think Anthea behaves like a 30 year old lady this is because of the respect she shows, her way of thinking and the way she plans an attack when she's on a job. This has proven that she is confused to be older but is actually 18. HistoryEdit Anthea was raised by an unknown family in her town that probably comes from the north, one day she got out to bring some ingredients for her mother outside of town. When she came back she saw all of the people in her town massacered and the only thing left from not only her family but her town was the sniper she has right now Heartbreaker. Anthea then left on a journey learned about her family learning that they were assasins she decided to take jobs of killing dark mages and she can be considered an "assasin". Abilities Magical Abilites Archive: This Caster Magic allows Anthea to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling Anthea to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of magic. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected in the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows Anthea to transfer information from person to person more quickly that through verbal communication. Anthea has a list of spells similar to Urano Metria. Guns Magic: This Holder Magic allows Anthea to utilize bullets that have different effects such as wind, fire, water and oher elemental magics. She uses guns magic with her sniper Heartbraker and her gunblade Excaligun. Even though unlike normal Guns Magic. Anthea's gun's shoot green energy bullets. This is why she is considered to be one of the best gun users because of her specialty to shoot energy bullets making this her specialty. Because of her Guns Magic with Archive she gained the alias Tech Sharpshooter. She has a variety of different spells she uses with her guns making her almost deadly. Excaligun's Exclusive Spells Gun Slash: Anthea charges a blast of green energy on Excaligun and then moving her arm in a horizontal motion releases a slash from the green energy used from the sword. This slashes are powerful enought to break through many different materials such as iron only with one slash. Sometime Anthea may throw more than one slash depending on the circumstances. She may use this spell not only close-range but long-range too. This spell is of great help to her. The slash's power is capable of cutting a ship in half thanks to its slashing power. Despite this Anthea has to be careful using it as if she moves her arm the wrong way the blast can explode causing a great destruction harming her. Charged Crushing Hammer Blast Blade: This spell consists of charging a blast of green energy like gun slash and then running to the opponent with it and smashing them with the sword moving the arms in a vertical motion causing an explosion that on the impact may crush the bones leaving fatal damage to the people she hits with Excaligun. Even though this attack has a great weakness if the opponent dodges and the blast is very big instead of destroying the floor the impact might hurt Anthea instead even though It will not crush her bone but hurt her. This is only depending on the size of the energy blast. Shooting Slash Barrage Dance: Anthea charges a green blast of energy like the two other spells above and then starts rotating her body at high speeds liberating what you may call a "rain" of small energy bullets all around her as if it was a barrier hurting those who approach her. Turning this spell into a defensive and offensive spell? Despite this this spell has a limited area-range meaning a long-range attack could penetrate through this defense even though in some cases thanks to Anthea's rotation she is able to cut through the long-range spell this is only in some cases. Enchanced Shooting Blade: Anthea like in most of her spells charges a green blast of energy without moving her gunblade for a moment leaving the blast to over charge enchancing her gunblades capabilities giving the gunblade a cape of green energy enchancing the shots it throws and the sword part too. However it requires a highly amount of magical power leaving Anthea tired afterwards. Also it has a time limit of 20 minutes and if she uses more of her magical power she may get to 27 minutes but her magical power may be drained or only a little part will stay leaving her completely tired or making her faint. Double Sphere Blast Combo: Anthea shoots to blast of green energy to the air and then runs to the opponent with Excal right when she's gonna slash her opponent the two blast of green energy fall and hit the opponent making this technique deadly. But Anthea needs to have the timing right or else the blast of energy might hurt her. Making the gunblade almost indestructible for a certain amount of time being capable to break thorugh even an element such as fire itself. Heartbreaker Exclusive Spells Explosion Landmine Shot: This is Anthea's most powerful Heartbreaker spell. She first charges a small grenade like energy bullet and then shoots it towards the opponent. When it makes contact with the atmosphere it explodes causing more several explosions being able of leaving a hole in any surface. It is said nobody has survived this spell. Poison Energy Shot: Anthea shoots an energy shot made out of poison that if it hits the opponent may cause severe pain from the poison slowly killing the person it wil cause more pain depending where did the bullet hit. This is one of Anthea's most used spells for assasination requests. Paralyzing Energy Shot: Anthea shoots an energy shot made out of a paralizing thunder that may paralyze for a certain amount of time. Even if the opponent dodges the bullet may still paralyze as when it makes contact with the atmosphere or something it will cause a shock wave that has a limited distance. Meteor Shower Shot: Anthea charges a massive green energy blast and throws it in the air. Their the blast disperses into small bullets of energy hitting everything it comes in contact with. Similar as how a Meteor falls to earth this is why it is called "Meteor Shower Shot" Energy Cannon Shot: Anthea charges a massive green energy blast and releases it. This spell power is similar as a dragon's roar spell sharing its same destructive power. This spell may leave sever damage and is capable of destroying a building with one shot. It is said that this spell has the power of a cannon this is why it has its called "Energy Cannon Shot" Physical Abilities Expert at Melee Combat: Despite being a great gun user when disarmed, Anthea had to learn how to fight without her weapons. She practices an unamed style of devastating kicks and punches she uses to fight equally in hand to hand combat. Her style consists of different techniques of martial arts. She is so good at melee combat that she even created a strategy using her guns to attack at melee range. Her Melee Combat mixed with her speed are a great combination to attack. Anthea has proven to be a worthy opponent with her melee combat that she even on easy mission only user her fists and kicks to fight. Anthea fighted Kidd equally with her melee combat. Exceptional Marksman Skills: Since she was born Anthea has practiced the "art of guns" as she calls it she is a skilled Marksman specifically Markswoman. Anthea has been practiced since her early ages first with rocks or everything she could catch and throw. Since then Anthea has proven to be an excelent at gunship gaining the alias Tech Sharpshooter. Anthea's shooting is so developed she has shot a person from 2500 miles away. Not only is she good aiming as she knows how to fight with the gun. She is even capable to use a sniper at close range. Unmatcheable Speed: Anthea has an Unmatchable speed. This is because she runs alot every day. Thanks to this she can dodge at high speeds an run quickly. Since she was abandoned when child she runed at least 5 miles per day turning her really fast. Equipment ' ' '''Excaligun': Anthea's gunblade that as the name implies a fusion of a blade with a gun. Excaligun consists of a normal blade with a hole for shooting near it. Making Anthea capable of slashing and shooting at the same time. She prefers using the sword part as when she uses it she fights close-range but still may shoot with this gunblade. Anthea has practiced with this since she go it from a blacksmith that died the moment she used this gunblade. Anthea has a group of spells exclusive for her gunblade. 'Heartbreake'r: Anthea's sniper called the Heartbreaker because of being able to penetrate anything and hit the heart or the internal organs. Anthea is very skilled with this sniper as she shoots with it it 1500 miles away with it and still hits a target. The desing of Heartbreaker consists of a normal sniper of black color with a lens that lets her zoom to great distances. Guns magic combined with this gun turns out to be deadly. Been able to shoot targets from long distances with people not even noticing. This is thanks to her marksman skills that she is capable of doing this. Heartbreaker is a sniper to use at long range and even though Anthea has learned to use at close range or even fight with it as if it was a staff hitting the opponent with it. Anthea got this gun as a present from her townspeople before it was detroyed. Since then Anthea has been using this sniper and becoming better with it. Anthea has a group of spells exclusive for her sniper. Trivia The archive was taken from fairy tail wiki and all credit goes to them